More Than Friends
by xsarahsx
Summary: Takes place right after the end of episode 6. It's Jasper/Monty because those two dorks are slowly ruining my life


Jasper walked into the makeshift tent, looking for Monty. He needed somebody to talk to, and he knew he could trust him with anything.

"Monty!"

"Jasper?" Monty asked with a grin forming across his face.

"It's so good to see you," Jasper replied, pulling Monty into a hug.

"Good to see you too. Where were you earlier?"

"That's actually what I need to talk to you about," Jasper nervously said.

"You can tell me anything," Monty said in a soothing voice. Monty knew Jasper wasn't handling things well since he got speared in the chest, and didn't mind listening to whatever Jasper needed to say.

"Let's find somewhere to sit down first." Monty agreed it was a good idea, and spread out a blanket for them to sit down on in the tent.

"I know it's not that great, but it's the best I could do," Monty mumbled.

"No, no it's fine," Jasper commented. Jasper and Monty sat down next to each other in silence, neither of them starting any conversation. Jasper tapped his foot and looked at the ground, thinking of all the things he needed to talk about. Monty waited patiently and gave Jasper an encouraging pat on the back. Jasper took a few deep breaths before speaking.

"It's just that I saw Finn get stabbed, and Octavia seems to not even care how close she was to a grounder and just… I don't know what to do and everything is happening so fast and I hate it," Jasper spoke rapidly. He shook his head in defeat and turned to glance at Monty's reaction. Monty stared at Jasper with sympathy.

"It'll be okay, buddy. Maybe not right now, but it has to get better somehow, and even if it doesn't get better, at least we'll always have each other. I won't ever leave you," Monty reassured with wavering optimism. "Do you need something to drink? I've got a bottle of whiskey."

"No, I'm fine. I just need time," Jasper dismissed. "Thank you, though." Jasper rolled over on his side and started to fall asleep. Monty got up and put the rest of the blanket over Jasper. Monty sat across the tent and continued trying to fix the wristbands. _Come on. We need to communicate with the Ark. I've got to fix these somehow. _He sat tinkering with them for a while before he heard Jasper waking up. Monty immediately rushed over to his side in case he needed anything.

"Well hey there Monty," Jasper smiled sleepily. He opened his eyes wide and stretched out his arms. Monty layed down facing Jasper, wanting to be as close as possible to him. Monty didn't respond to Jasper and instead gave him a small smile. Jasper wrapped his arms around Monty loosely as he fell back asleep. Monty curled up closer to Jasper and fell asleep pressed up against Jasper's chest. They stayed like this until sunrise, and Jasper woke up first. Jasper started running his fingers through Monty's hair and started shaking Monty's arm to try waking him up.

"Monty, wake up," He whispered.

"Mmmmmmm, what is it?" Monty murmured.

"We fell asleep and it's morning and I'm starving," Jasper whined.

"Well then let's go get food," Monty said while rubbing his eyes. They both stood up slowly, still not completely awake. Monty grabbed Jasper's hand and they went outside of the tent, determined to find something to eat. They went over by the campfire that somebody had set up and warmed their hands over it while cuddling up next to each other.

"I don't think there's any easy food to find, Jasper," Monty commented disappointedly.

"I don't think so either, Monty," Jasper sighed. Jasper wrapped an arm around Monty's waist and stared into Monty's eyes. "Hey Monty, you would say we're good friends, right?"  
"Well obviously. Why do you ask?" Monty inquired.

"It's just, I feel like… Oh how do I even say this?" Jasper wondered. He had been wanting to tell Monty that he wanted to be more than just friends for a long time, but had never worked up the courage to.

"Hey, it's okay. Take your time."

Jasper replied with a kiss on Monty's cheek. Monty blushed and pulled back slightly, more out of surprise than anything else.

"I like you Monty. As more than just a friend," Jasper stammered. He got up to walk away, fearing the worst. Monty jumped up and ran up next to him, wrapping an arm around his shoulder.

"I've felt the same about you Jasper. I just didn't think you liked me since you've seemed to be wrapped up with Octavia lately and I just didn't want to put any pressure on you since you got speared in the chest and everything is spinning out of control and I just didn't think you could handle anything else and just… I don't know," Monty said biting his lip. He rested his head against Jasper's shoulder. Jasper and Monty's eyes locked and Jasper began to lean in closer to Monty. _It's finally happening, _Monty thought. Monty blushed as he closed the gap between him and Jasper. As their lips met for the first time, Jasper felt like they were living in a dream and Monty felt fireworks exploding inside his chest. Monty gripped Jasper's hands as the kiss continued, both of them wanting it to never end. Monty opened his eyes for a second to remind himself that this was actually happening, still in shock that Jasper actually felt the same way about him. Both of them relaxed and Jasper pressed a few kisses to Monty's neck, and was about to continue his way down Monty's body before Monty reminded them that they were out in the open.

"Dude, we can't do this out here! Somebody could find us!" Monty exclaimed fearfully.

"And what would they do?" Jasper questioned. Though Monty couldn't come up with a good answer, Jasper realized Monty was uncomfortable and they went back to the tent they slept in the night before. After Monty double-checked to make sure nobody was around he commanded Jasper to lie down on the blanket on the ground. Jasper happily obeyed and Monty took off his jacket and crawled on top of Jasper. Pinning Jasper's arms against the ground, Monty started to leave tender kisses on his lips and slowly moved down to the bottom of Jasper's neck, pleased when he heard Jasper letting out a few moans. Seconds later Monty's eyes widened and he stood up as he saw Octavia standing inside their tent. _Fuck._ Octavia shook her head and walked away from the scene. Jasper looked at Monty, uncertain of what to do.

"You can go after her. I won't be pissed," Monty shrugged.

"No. I'm staying here with you. I don't need her," Jasper replied. Jasper placed a quick kiss to Monty's lips and grabbed his hand. "I'm still starving. Let's go find something to eat."

"Fine with me." Monty gripped Jasper's hand tighter as they walked out of their tent, finally ready to face the day ahead.


End file.
